


One Last Kiss

by Lollipop_Panda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airports, Angst, Cheese, Fluff, Goodbyes, Kissing Prompt, M/M, Rare Pairings, Temporary Goodbyes, first names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Lollipop_Panda
Summary: Based off of a kissing prompt : Last KissAkinori is leaving and Koushi accompanies him to the airport where they say their last (temporary) goodbyes





	One Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arcanewiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanewiz/gifts).



> So... Welcome to rare-pair hell, I guess? 
> 
> I'm RP-ing as Konoha in a (wonderful, absolutely incredible) RP group, and somehow Aki and Suga decided they wanted to be together and who were we to deny them? The wonderful [ Hyde ](https://twitter.com/boreal0wl) drew an incredible version of my AU [ Konoha ](https://twitter.com/boreal0wl/status/992519648372502534) and it's kicked my butt out of a writing slump and into this lump of cheese. 
> 
> I asked Hyde to give me 3 numbers and this was number 29 : Last kiss 
> 
> Let's pretend gay marriage is allowed in Japan (also, I checked with google who tells me that the Japanese wear their rings on the left hand). 
> 
> Poor editing. Forgive me, it's 4AM. I'll probably come back later for a clean-up, but I just really wanted to post this ASAP before I lost the nerve

Akinori pulls himself out of the taxi, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder as he goes. He stares at the airport entrance, biting his lip ring in nervous habit as his partner helps the driver extract the rest of his luggage from the trunk.

“Aki?” Comes the soothing voice to his right. He startles a little and looks over, head tilting down to accommodate the small height difference. He stares into the gentle hazel brown eyes he’s been waking up to for the past four years and wonders how he’s going to manage without them.

“Koushi,” he finally answers, his own voice a mere whisper. The other’s features soften even more as he takes the blond’s hand and gently guides them to the cart where their driver has kindly put his luggage. The man gives Akinori a squeeze to the shoulder as he returns to his car, obviously having picked up on the situation from the hushed whispers and soft touches him and his silver haired companion had been exchanging on the drive over.

“Come on, darling,” Is whispered into his shoulder as his lover kisses it gently, starting to push the cart, left hand still clasping Akinori’s right. The taller lets himself be guided through the sliding doors and towards the luggage drop off point, staring at their entwined hands and the white-gold band resting on Koushi’s ring finger.

His throat feels tight as he gives his passport to the woman at the luggage desk who smiles kindly at the two of them, registering his bags quickly.

They spot a couple of chairs a little out of the way of the hustle and bustle of the airport and make their way towards them. As soon as Akinori is seated, Koushi has his legs settled over his own, almost sitting in his lap as his head comes to rest against his shoulder. The blond releases his partner's hand so that he can instead use both his own to play with it, fiddling with the silvery band.

He’s not sure how long they’ve been sitting there when he hears the call announcing his gate number, prompting passengers to go through the security check. They rise together as one, nearly seamless by now with the number of times they’ve had to extract themselves from the sheets in the mornings or untangle their limbs from when they’ve fallen asleep on the couch yet again.

They arrive at the entrance leading to the security check and turn to each other,

“I’m going to miss you, Kou’. So much,” Akinori squeezes the words through his tightened throat and his voice breaks on the last word. Koushi leans up and kisses him gently and the blond snaps, wrapping his arms around his fiance and curling him into his shoulder, holding him tight as they hug. He runs a hand through soft silver strands and whispers words of love and adoration into them, eyes catching on the band on his own ring finger. He blinks in rapid succession to diffuse the tears, unwilling to let them fall just yet; there’s no reason to cry when he has this incredible man in his arms.

Another call crackles through the speakers and they pull away, foreheads resting together “I love you, Akinori,” is whispered against his lips before they kiss long and slow, pouring every atom of themselves into the kiss.

They pull back and he wipes a stray tear from his lover’s face, “I love you too, Koushi, with every fiber of my being,”

He stays a few seconds longer, content in this bubble of peace they’ve always been capable of creating around themselves whenever they’re together. There are no words in any known language to convey how much he loves and cherishes one Sugawara Koushi.

He sighs and separates from his partner, giving him a final kiss to the forehead as he turns towards security, getting through the check and turning to take in his love's appearance one last time. He gets a watery grin for his efforts, the smile still lighting up those beautiful features even through the tears that are now falling freely down soft cheeks.

Akinori’s chest aches painfully at the sight, instinct screaming at him to run back and wipe them away - to hold his lover in his arms until he breathes his very last. The blond inhales shakily, reminding himself that they’d both agreed to this after many weeks of consideration; it’s not the end, it’s only temporary - his silver haired companion only has two months left as an intern in the hospital’s psychiatric ward, and already has a job waiting for him ten minutes away from the zoologist’s own new position in Nagoya.

He draws in another breath, steadier this time, and lets a loving smile take over his features, bringing the hand with the ring adorning it to lay against his thundering heart, making sure his fiance is watching him as he says, loud and clear, uncaring of anyone around him, “I love you, Koushi,” before bringing the hand to his lips, keeping his own amber eyes locked with the hazel he so adores as he kisses his fingers, pulling away to blow on them softly.

He gets the best of rewards in the form of boisterous laughter as the recipient flushes an endearing red, making an exaggerated motion of catching the kiss in mid air and bringing his own fingers to his lips. The blond feels his cheeks warm a little in return and he grins, waving briefly as he turns to run to his gate, barely making it in time.

(He’s woken up early the next morning by his lover shouting at him on the other end of the line, telling him he could have at least waited 48 hours before sending flowers. Ten minutes later he sends his fiance a selfie of him holding a bouquet of his favorite flowers, one eyebrow raised in amusement, a simple “hypocrite” accompanying the photograph)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that happened... !
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! As usual Kudos are appreciated and I always make a point of replying to comments 
> 
> find me on [ tumblr ](http://lollipop-panda.tumblr.com) or I also have an eclectic [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/PocketoPanda) where I sometimes post pictures of my cats.


End file.
